swimminton_dorkfishiefandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Rose
Pokémon Rose (Japanese: ポケットモンスターローズ Pocket Monsters Rōzu) & Pokémon Violet (Japanese: ポケットモンスターすみれ Pocket Monsters Sumire) versions are the upcoming 9th generation of mainline games in the Pokémon series, and the third ones released exclusively for the Nintendo Switch. It is planned for a November 2021 release. Region Rose & Violet takes place in Alleos, which is based off of South America. From lush rainforests to beautiful waterfalls, this region has plenty to explore & do. Features * Like in Generation 7, there are Trials instead of Gyms. Unlike in Gen 7, though, these focus on stats & Friendship. * The Wild Area makes a return. In addition, all Pokémon & weather conditions are available from the start. * Battle Bond, nicknamed “The Power Of Friendship”, is a new mechanic which the centerpiece of the game’s story. It gives a huge stat boost (or design change, in the case of certain Pokémon) to the player’s Pokémon if their Friendship & Affection stats are very high. Differences from Previous Games * Type effectiveness had been balanced; ** Rock-type moves are super-effective against Electric-types. ** Dragon-type moves are super-effective against Normal-types. * The EXP Share returns, acting like it did back in Gen 7. * Due to the controversy surrounding Sword & Shield, the National Dex is back! ** Pokémon not from the Alleos Pokédex can be obtained either from Pokémon Let's Go, Espeon! & Let’s Go, Umbreon! or special events. * A new mechanic- Battle Bond -is a central feature in the generation's games. ** To activate it, your Pokémon has to have both maximum friendship and affection. ** Most Pokémon just have a golden glow around them, but certain species can also have changes in their design and stats. *** Pokémon which can Mega Evolve or Gigantamax will take their forms when Battle Bond activates. ** Due to this becoming a central mechanic, the Battle Bond ability was removed. *** If Ash's Greninja from the Sun & Moon Special Demo was transferred into Rose & Violet, it will have the ability Protean. * Gigantamaxing was removed. * Pokémon are appropriately scaled in the overworld & battles. List of New Pokémon So Far * Florizu (Grass-type starter; is a squirrel) ** Airisu (Grass: Florizu's evolution, which is a flying squirrel) *** Riseou (Grass-Flying: Airisu's evolutions, which is a cross between the tetrapteryx and an early mammal-like version of pterodactyls) * Llavama (Fire-type starter; is an alpaca) ** Glamagma (Fire: Llavama’s evolution) *** Volcuna (Fire-Fairy: Glamagma’s evolution) * Rivina (Water-type starter; is a river dolphin) * Cacaopillar (Bug-type: is a caterpillar with what looks like chocolate drizzled over it) ** Cocoacoon (Bug-type: is part cocoa bean, part cocoon) * Helomama (Flying-Grass type box legendary for Sky; part of the snake mama trio) * Purgamama (Water-Grass type box legendary for Sea; part of the snake mama trio) * Sachamama (Grass-Ground legendary; part of the snake mama trio) * Argapapa (Fire-Poison mythical; is based upon of a queen ant) * Oinkpe (Rock-type: based upon the Okpe) * Jakin (Ghost-Normal type; based upon a jack-in-the-box) * Undella (Water-type: based upon the Kasa-obake) Trivia * This is the first Pokémon generation to have both Gyms & Trials in the same mainline games. ** While there aren’t any gyms at all in Sky & Sea, they do return in Let's Go, Espeon! & Let's Go, Umbreon! Category:Pokémon Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Sequels Category:RPGs